


Falling Into The Devil's Trap

by artisticallyGay



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Backstory, Ficlet, Gen, OC backstory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, tags will be added as this story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: Artsy’s the new ghost in town, and doesn’t know a thing about himself, much less where he is. One day, he runs into a certain somebody.His afterlife takes a turn for the worse.





	Falling Into The Devil's Trap

It’s been a month since he’d been in this odd, endless abyss of black and toxic green, that Artsy had somehow instinctively known as the Ghost Zone. At least, the brunet thought it was a month. There didn’t seem to be a day and night system here and time seemed to work in its own strange way. Anyways, it had been a month according to Artsy’s personal calendar and things had been going…okay. 

Well, as okay as you can be when you realize you’re dead and a ghost.

When he’d first appeared on a floating lavender rock in the middle of nowhere, with little memory about who he was other than a nickname and basic likes and dislikes, it was terrifying, to say the least. He spent a long while wandering around, hopping from rock to rock—before realizing he could fly in the Ghost Zone—looking for anybody who could help him. 

That’s when he met her.

Artsy had first met Penelope Spectra when taking a break from rock-hopping, lying down and looking up at the “sky”, tracing the strange swirls of green and black in his head when he made eye contact with the ghost.

Ivory skin and dark ginger hair that was styled similarly to demon horns. Vibrant green eyes that looked calm and almost seductive on the surface, but there seemed to be something darker behind them. A fitting outfit that others may have found attractive on her, but didn’t have much room for thought in Artsy’s opinion. When he’d spotted her, Artsy shot up from his spot and called out to her for help.

“Wait, ma’am!” the brunet shouted, scrambling to his feet and hoping to keep her attention before she flew off. The stranger took notice and she paused in mid-flight, raising an eyebrow with a guarded expression. _‘Okay, now what?’_ Artsy pondered, realizing he hadn’t planned that much far ahead after finding someone. Oh god, what if this ghost was aggressive or territorial?

“Uh, hi,” he began, a sudden nervousness starting to settle in. Why was he so nervous? “I need a bit of help? I’m sorta new here and I don’t have a clue on where I am.” He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing back his bangs a bit as he took a pause to let the stranger take in what he was saying. “Or much less who I am, for that matter.” The last bit was a bit more quiet, but by the way the woman’s eyebrows raised in surprise, it seems she caught what Artsy had said. Nervousness rising, the ghost began to ramble. “If you don’t mind helping then I’d appreciate it a lot but I understand if you’re busy. I mean, I’ve been getting by with hopping and sort of flying from these rocks and I’m sure I can figure it out-”

“Do you always ramble that much, kid?”

Artsy jumped in surprise and let out a small a weak when he realized he’d gotten too sidetracked in his own talking that he hadn’t noticed the woman was now in front of him, her arms crossed and an expression of both amusement and annoyance clear on her face. He gave an embarrassed smile and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

“Sorry.” He received an annoyed sigh in response and looked down a bit more, bangs now semi-covering his face.

“Don’t slouch down like that, it makes you look pathetic,” she stated, expression and pose unchanged. Artsy stood straight immediately and felt more embarrassed still keeping his eyes trained on the ground. “It’s also terrible for your back and makes you look shorter, and you already look short enough as it is.” Artsy murmured out another ‘sorry’ before finally deciding to look at her again, though avoiding eye contact. “So, you said you’re new here?”

“Y-yeah,” Artsy stuttered in response, hands fidgeting in his hoodie pocket.

“And you don’t remember a thing about yourself?”

Artsy nodded. “Well, other than what I guess was a nickname as well as an actual name, and a few likes and dislikes.” He glanced down at the patches on his jacket and added, “these helped a little bit too.” The woman only hummed in response and began to circle him, almost as if she were a lioness taunting prey. “If you’re wondering, uh, I’m Ryder. But I guess I was also called Artsy, according to my limited memory. You can call me either, I don’t-”

“Again, kid, stop with the rambling!” She snapped, eyes narrowed slightly. “You’ll drive away anyone who would even consider talking to you with that motor mouth of yours.”

Artsy flinched and muttered out another ‘sorry’, feeling an odd sort of twinge in his chest. He felt a bit weaker too now, energy wise. Odd. 

It took a long minute of a tense silence before the woman spoke again. Her eyes—her gaze feeling more and more off as she continued to stare—took one more look over before she stood back in front of Artsy, giving a faint smirk. Finally, some sort of positive response. “The name’s Penelope Spectra.”

Artsy gave a small smile in return to her smirk, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes. She seemed nice enough, why did she give off such an...uncomfortable vibe?

He’s probably just being paranoid, he did end up annoying her twice already within the few minutes he’d been standing here.

“Well, I guess you can’t just be left here, you’re clearly incompetent in being able to take care of yourself out here.” Spectra offered a hand, Artsy staring at it for a moment before hesitantly holding it. “Come on, kid, you’ll be staying with me.”

And that was the biggest mistake of Artsy’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm finally gonna start writing more. I've been wanting to do an OC-centered story for a while. This is more of a passion project, it'll be updated when I feel like it.


End file.
